Owning a Star Guardian
by SmutKnight
Summary: The Dark Star have had enough of Miss Fortune's sass. From her refusal to get bred, to her penchant for dominating Janna, enough was enough. Sold off to a band of pirates to broker peace with the Dreadnova fleet, the former Star Guardian finds herself in unfamiliar albeit horny company... Part two of my 'Breeding a Star Guardian' series! This story is a commission!


Miss Fortune shuffled uncomfortably along the creaking wooden floorboards of the ship. Of course, by ship, she meant spaceship. The use of wood seemed highly impractical to her, even if it were only on the interior, but she couldn't help but admire the style. Orianna held her wrist firmly, the ethereal Dark Star woman escorting her onto the deck of the space fearing vessel. Whatever it was she was expected to do, whoever it was she had been brought to fuck, suck, or otherwise get filled by, she hoped it was quick. Though it had taken for a few weeks to adjust to her new life as a Dark Star sex slave, she'd found herself enjoying it far more than her drab goody two shoes lifestyle as a Star Guardian. Especially as they let her keep Janna (mostly) to herself, given that their multiple daily heated mess-making sessions were recorded. She'd heard they sold for a lot and that she made the most of any of the Star Guardian's despite her never bearing them a child, not that she cared of course. She just wanted to fuck that slender blonde till her heart's content, which never seemed to be the case regardless of how many toys she used on her. Just the thought of how she moaned and squirmed was getting Miss Fortune wet, and she wanted even more for this boring exchange to be over.

Orianna stopped as they stood in the middle of the space-ship, the floor they were on resembling that of an ancient water-fairing vessel, complete with matter accelerators resembling cannons. She couldn't help but smirk at how ridiculous it all was, but she could definitely see herself rocking something similar, if a little cleaner…

Sarah Fortune blinked at the gigantic man before her. His armour was hulking and immense, his axe more like a chainsaw than a logging tool, his face seemingly vacant of any and all thought. She couldn't help but grin, the blank face of his almost cartoonish in its portrayal of idiocy.

"_Ah, the brains of the operation I presume?"_ Sarah inquired, a playful sarcastic tone to her voice as she turned to see Orianna's reaction. She was sorely disappointed when she remembered the ethereal automaton did not, in fact, have a mouth with which to smile and appreciate her joke. Though the Dark star had torn her uniform, which now hung in tatters about her, and had stripped her of any and all decency and reservations she may have had when it came to anything remotely sexual, they had failed to strip her of her wit and sass. Though they had certainly tried. Orianna rolled her eyes, greeting the man who was seemingly unphased by the Star Guardian's comment.

"_Hello, Darius. Does Gangplank not deem us worthy of his presence, even after he's destroyed several of our trade ships?_" The Dark Star inquired, her eyes narrowing with a hint of frustration as the brute looked down at her.

"_Uh… No he's behind me"_ Darius proclaimed, standing taller, a smug almost triumphant look upon his face. Sarah leaned one way, Orianna the other as the peered behind him. They could see only a closed wooden door; not a single other soul in sight.

"_He's handsome~"_ Sarah chimed, getting great pleasure from Orianna's frustration. She'd had her fair share of 're-education sessions' with Orianna and that wonderful ball full of toys she insisted on bringing everywhere, so the two of them had spent a great deal of during her stay with the Dark Star. Of course, those sessions had always ended the same way: a lot of mess and no progress. In fact, Sarah had even managed to talk the automaton into letting her take the lead during one of these sessions, discovering a few ways to make Orianna moan despite her mostly insensitive exterior. Ever since that incident, due to Orianna having received an earful from Karma, she had grown to dislike the headstrong Star Guardian.

"_Were you told to escort us to him?"_ Orianna pressed, eager to be done with the pleasantries and return back to serving at Karma's side. Darius took a few painfully long moments to process what was being said, before nodding, an incredibly smug look upon his face as he turned around and motioned for the pair to follow him, leading them through the wooden door and into the ship's captain's quarters. Sat on a throne-like wooden chair adorned with control panels and animal furs, was Gangplank himself.

The captain quickly waved off the mountain of metal and stupidity, who stood diligently against the wall as he fiddled with his chain-axe. He nodded respectfully at Orianna. He was no fool, he knew the Dark Star were the top dogs now, and that even a small gesture of respect went along wa-

"_I've brought what you asked for. One Star Guardian slut in exchange for your word that you will cease any and all raids on Dark Star vessels. You will alert all of the Dreadnova fleet of this development immediately, and then I will leave your ship and be done with this."_ Orianna instructed in her commanding ethereal voice, causing a smirk from the pirate captain. Turns out his raids and plundering spree had had the desired effect, the Dark Star now respected him and his fleet too. It had earned him a nice bonus too, he mused, as he looked over at the curvy redhead. She was wearing the Star Guardian uniform, though now torn and tattered, her tight white and red dress scarcely containing her large breasts. He looked back to Orianna, her eyes narrowed expectantly.

He pulled a microphone loose from the arm of his chair, relaying the message verbatim to the rest of his fleet, affirmation at having received his message relayed back to him on the large monitor mounted behind him. Satisfied that his end of the bargain had been met, Orianna turned to leave.

"_Hey wait!? You sold me off? To __**him**__?"_ Miss Fortune demanded, her hands on her hips as she stared daggers at the rather smug looking robot.

"_Yes, it was my suggestion. We needed a way to make peace with the Dreadnova-"_ She paused, Gangplank shooting her a playful wink and finger guns at the mention of his armada. "..._and as it turns out Mr Gangplank here is a fan of redheads. Since you refuse to be broken and bred, through stubbornness or otherwise, we figure this is a better use for you. Be a good girl and serve him well. Or don't, I'm just relieved you're not my problem anymore"_ The sassy android teased, laughing as she strutted out of the captain's quarters and closed the heavy wooden door behind her.

Miss Fortune breathed a frustrated sigh, before turning to face her new owner. Gangplank was currently smirking down at her from his throne, admiring her curves. Miss Fortune groaned, lifting her dress to reveal her pussy to him and spinning to let him look at her plump thick ass. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Darius who was unaware of the spectacle before hum, much too invested in balancing his axe in the palm of his hand. Gangplank shook his head.

"_And what is it exactly you think you're doing?"_ He asked, bemused by the redhead's boldness.

"_All you men are the same, you want to look at the goods, do you not?"_ She inquired, a sultry yet mocking tone to her voice as she leaned forward and pressed her breasts together between her arms. This managed to get Darius' attention, who stared at her cleavage in awe as his axe fell noisily to the ground. Gangplank laughed heartily, Darius doing the same though he knew not why.

"_Oh please, I've seen every inch of you from those videos the Dark Star put out. You know I tried to get Janna too, but those Dark Star folks drive a real hard bargain."_ Gangplank mused, beckoning the Star Guardian towards him. She approached, admittedly a little embarrassed to know he'd watched her fucking Janna, though she tried hard not to show it. She stopped as she approached the foot of his throne, her hands on her hips once more as she anticipated further instructions.

"_So it's clear to me you're good at pleasuring women, but do you know your way around a cock?"_ Gangplank asked, unzipping his trousers expectantly. Sarah rolled her eyes, dropping to her knees in front of him, not looking very enthusiastic about the situation. Gangplank chuckled, his hard cock threatening to burst free of his boxers at any moment. He scowled as he noticed Darius still stood quietly in the corner.

"_That was your queue to leave, for fuck sake Darius take a hint once in a while!"_ The armour-clad pirate captain bellowed, shaking his fist in frustration as Darius scampered out of the room, leaving his axe behind. With the henchman gone, Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if it was Ok for her to begin. Gangplank took a moment to compose himself, before turning back to her and grinning expectantly. She sighed, before leaning forward and pulling his cock out from behind his underwear. It was decently thick and lengthy, feeling hot in her hands.

She gingerly licked and sucked at his cock, her eyes wandering elsewhere as she studied the curious dials, buttons and interfaces littering the arms of the wooden chair. It wasn't that she didn't like men, after all she'd mounted a fair few in her time, she just still hadn't gotten used to this 'willing submissive sex slave' thing. She'd always been one to take the lead, even within the Star Guardians she'd struggled to see eye-to-eye with Lux when it came to leadership. Her licking and sucking slowed to a snail's pace as she thought to herself how much better Janna tasted. Gangplank slammed his fist against the arm of his chair, his face turning red with anger.

"_What's the hold up? The Dark Star assured me they had no finer slut, they didn't trick me did they? With tits like that I'd expect you to be the master of sucking cock!"_ He shouted in frustration, prompting a smirk on the woman's face as she licked precum from her lips.

"_I don't see what my breasts have to do with how I suck cock, and here I thought you were the brains of the operatio-__**urgh**_" Miss Fortune's sarcastic mockery was cut short as Gangplank gripped her by the throat, lifting her to her feet as he stood up. Though he held her firmly, making it difficult to breathe, her smirk didn't leave her lips for a moment. His anger turned to laughter, impressed by the woman's impudency.

"_Tell you what, why don't I teach you a lesson about respect, one that may also improve your oral skills. Darius! Get in here and affix this slut to the mast. Let the crew know they can use any of her holes as best they see fit."_ He paused, Darius entering the room and roughly grabbing her, eager to do as his captain commanded. "_And anyone who finishes in her pussy gets keel hauled. You got that?"_ He asked, an affirmative nod from the muscular man.

Sarah was dragged outside, her uniform stripped from her apart from her white thigh high socks, as her wrists were tied to the mast. She joked how utterly pointless such a structure was on a space-faring vessel, but her sarcasm fell flat upon the ears of Darius, who upon tying her up moved diligently down some stairs and alerting the crew to the captain's wishes. Soon enough men and a few women emerged from below deck, whistling and hollering at the sight of the well-endowed redhead. Miss Fortune revelled in the attention, shooting winks and striking poses (as best she could given her restraints). It didn't take long however before the first man approached her, erect cock in his hands.

He guided her to her knees, his cock finding its way into her awaiting mouth. He gripped her hair, more fucking her face than she was giving him a blowjob, climaxing several moments later as the Star Guardian sputtered and struggled to swallow his load. That was enough for the other men to want a turn, though they were hardly content to wait in line. She found her throat occupied once more, fingers probing and stretching her ass from behind as the saliva-lubed cock pushed eagerly against her ass. Just as the man behind entered her rear, another took his place at her throat, her hands being guided to the awaiting cocks either side of her.

She was tied to the post for over an hour, taking several dozen men's loads in her throat, their seed dripping messily from her lips onto her breasts. Several more men had seen to filling her ass, which steadily dripped their thick mess onto the deck below. Her nipples and ass were sore from constant biting and spanking, teeth marks all up her neck and along her body, though not from the men. It was the women who had been the most rough with her, admiring and abusing her curvy near-perfect body with lust and jealousy in equal measures. Two women were still knelt, licking and suckling at her nipples, rubbing themselves through their trousers as Darius approached once more. The women got to their feet, looking guilty as they scampered off below deck, leaving Darius to untie her.

"_What's wrong, you don't want a go, handsome?"_ Miss Fortune teased, eager to get under his skin, craving attention as despite being used she had still yet to orgasm. Darius shrugged, having not really considered the prospect, before dragging her back through to the captain's quarters. He pushed her through the door, then shut it as he stood guard once more, still wondering where he's misplaced his axe and having spent the last hour looking for it below deck. Gangplank was rock hard immediately at the sight of the thoroughly fucked and used woman, impressed by the clear hand-print bruising adorning her pillow like ass.

"_Have fun out there, did you? Are you ready to give me some __**proper**_ _attention now?"_ He asked with a smirk, knowing full well that his warning about finishing inside her pussy would have deterred his crew from going anywhere near it, depriving her of proper stimulation. Miss Fortune had figured out his plan too, shortly after being tied to the pole, though still she hated to admit how well it had worked on her. She sauntered over to him, dropping eagerly to her knees and taking his cock once more in her hands. She pushed her head forward, his head disappearing between her lips and moving swiftly into her throat as she deepthroated him. She kept her eyes open, looking firmly up at him, as her tongue massaged his balls. She continued to give him sloppy overly-eager head for several minutes, her own lust dripping messily from her attention deprived pussy as she fought the urge to finger fuck herself. Just as Gangplank was about to climax, Miss Fortune shot to her feet, quickly straddling the man with his cock pressed against her entrance.

"_Very clever getting me all worked up like that, I must admit."_ She cooed, her

aquamarine eyes studying the captain's confused face. She rocked her hips back and forth as she continued to talk, coating his cock in her juices but not allowing him inside.

"_So, If I'm going to be the ship slut as you so clearly want me to be, I have one condition. I only want to get fucked by __**you**_ _in the future. Who I want to fuck is up to me, but I'm not getting fucked by any old crew member. I'm a Star Guardian, not some common whore. Though of course I'm still yours, so if you want to punish me like you did just then, that's more than fair. Does that sound fair to you, Mr Gangplank?~"_ She teased, her lips tantalizingly close to his ear, her lust dripping down his shaft. He opened his mouth to speak, but as words failed him he simply nodded, respecting the woman's wishes. Feeling that she had gotten her point across, she lowered herself onto his cock fully prompting a loud lustful moan.

The Star Guardian bounced herself up and down on the captain, her large breasts bouncing in his face as he gripped her by the waist, desperate to feel his cock deeper still. It didn't take long, thanks in part to the enthusiastic messy blowjob, before Gangplank shot rope after rope of thick messy cum deep into her pussy. Miss Fortune smirked, ready to clamber down from his lap, only for the dreadnova captain to surprise her and hold her wrists firmly behind her back. He continued to fuck her roughly, biting her neck hard and reminding her what a slut she was as he pumped her over and over causing her to climax messily atop him. The head of his cock battered her cervix for almost another hour before the captain's stamina waned, filling her womb once more with thick creamy mess as he eventually let go of her.

Miss fortune grinned, pleased to have been pleasured and pleased to have earnt the captain's respect. Perhaps being sold wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
